Kiss and Tell
by So Feckless
Summary: What would you do if you couldn't remember what you did the night before? What would you do if you woke up in Las Vegas, next to your producer? Well, let's just say this will be the one time I kiss and tell. This One Shot is Rated T for Coarse Language.


**A/N: Hey, so this is kind of my first story ever, and I have never actually ever posted any of my work for people to see...so I thought I would give it a stab, by writing a one shot "story" if you could call it that.** **I can't say that the story will be great, but I think it's okay for a first-timer. Anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or it's Characters.**

* * *

**KISS AND TELL**

What would you do if you couldn't remember what you did the night before? What would you do if you woke up in Las Vegas, next to your producer? Well, let's just say this will be the one time I kiss _**and**_ tell.

It was early in the morning and the sun was shining through the window, hitting my back, however I was too busy coaxing myself to open my eyes.

_Argh! I think I had too much to drink last night. Okay Jude, open your eyes! Just get it over with… wait , what is that? Oh God! There is someone else in this bed with me! Oh, Jude what did you do last night!_

It wasn't until that point that I realized that I wasn't exactly wearing my own clothes either. I froze and scolded myself.

_Crap Jude! You just turned 18 and you've already fucked up!_

At that point I forced myself to turn over and look at the man next to me.

_Oh no! NoNoNO! Shit!_

"Tommy?" his eyes opened a bit, and he groaned stuffing his face into his pillow, making it obvious that he too had lots to drink the night before. I felt him tense up next to me before he brought his head back out from hiding, and just when I came into focus he shot right out of bed towards the window. Just by looking at him you could sense how confused he felt, because he too, by the looks of it, couldn't remember just exactly what, or how much of it, we did.

"Jude?" I sat up slowly, and he looked at my, well more accurately _his_ shirt. We just stared at each other, not really wanting to question the elephant in the room, so instead I asked, "Where are we?"

Amongst all of the shock I finally realized that we were actually in a hotel room. Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and glanced out the window.

"Vegas by the looks of it."

"No way!" I shot out of the bed just as he had before, and made my way to the window placing my hands on the ledge so I could better marvel at the view below us. You could see everything from where we were, even that big fancy casino that you see on TV all the time.

"Shit Jude," I turned to look at Tommy only to see him in a panicked state, and at first I really didn't understand why, but when I turned back to look at the window I caught a glimpse of the big diamond ring that was occupying my finger.

I guess at some point I had started hyperventilating because Tommy took me by the arms and led me to the bed and sat me down.

"We, we…Shit! We got married Tommy!" _You have got to be fucking kidding me!_ Looking at him I noticed him twisting a silver band on his own finger. Squinting his eyes he said, "I guess…"

"…I guess! That's all you can say! How could you let this happen! You're supposed to be my producer Tommy!" I looked at the once pensive Tommy only to see him blow up.

"How could _**I**_ let this happen! What about you Jude! You're 18 you should be responsible for yourself! And _**now**_ I'm you're producer? _**Now,**_ that you're done throwing yourself at me, _**now **_I'm you're producer? Well that's just great! _**God Jude**_ make up your mind!"

I had never seen Tommy Quincy so angry at me, okay, well maybe I have, but somehow this was different.

"Gee Tommy, tell me how you really feel." Tommy sighed as he knelt down before me, placing his hand on either side.

"All I'm trying to say is…, would being married to me be so bad?"

_Okay hold the phone did Little Tommy Q just propose to stay married! _I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Tommy closed his eyes, " Look Jude, I know this is the stupidest thing we have ever done…, but maybe it's not."

He looked so stressed, "What are you trying to say Tommy?"

"Remember when you turned 16 Jude? And Shay broke your heart, and you asked me to fix it?… and…, and I told you that you were asking the wrong guy?" I nodded, "Well, Jude, that was because my feelings for you were so strong that I didn't want you to be with anyone else. Jude these past three years have been so hard for me because I couldn't tell you, or even show you how I really felt about you, but I can now, and I don't care who finds out."

He was breathing so hard, and I didn't know what to say, so I ended up whispering, "What _do_ you feel Tommy?"

He looked me straight in the eye and said, "I love you…, I love _**you **_Jude."

I place my hand on his face and traced along his jaw line. I was lost in his words, and the only thing I could think of saying was, "What do I tell Spied?"

Tommy's face broke out into a grin and he chuckled, " Tell him…, tell him that you guys are more like Bart and Lisa anyways, besides what's he going to do, you're already married to me." and as he said that he tilted his head to the side. Resisting the urge I couldn't help myself, and before I realized what I was doing my lips crashed into his.

In a way life felt almost perfect. ;)

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK WELCOMED!**


End file.
